


On The Bright Side She Could Choke

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-13
Updated: 2005-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The idea of losing Zach because her oral technique sucks, pun intended, is humiliating.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Bright Side She Could Choke

**Author's Note:**

> Set mid-Season 2.

On the bright side, she could choke.

Which would be such a Seth thing to do. She really shouldn't be thinking about Seth right now.

She really should have thought about this when she was with Seth. Post-sex. If she'd screwed up with him they would have laughed about it.

If she screws up with Zach she'll probably lose him. Not so much because of the sex, but because he doesn't seem too interested. If he doesn't come he'll probably be disgusted with her and leave.

The idea of losing Zach doesn't tear her up so much. The idea of losing Zach because her oral technique sucks, pun intended, is humiliating. She can feel herself blushing at the thought.

Zach pats her head. If he tells her she doesn't have to do this she's going to lose it, because he so clearly wants it. She unzips his pants.

Boys are dumb. Like girls can't tell when they're interested? Like it isn't a giant waving flag, pun intended again.

She doesn't know when she got so pun-y. She's pretty sure she blames Cohen. No! No Seth thoughts right now.

She doesn't know what else she's supposed to be doing, but thinking about Seth can't possibly be helping the situation.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

On the bright side, she could choke.


End file.
